(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector for pressure or vacuum equipments.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A connector for general instrumentation is sufficient for common use so long as it has insulation quality and is low in electrical resistance in the joint and also is of such a structure to be capable of repeatedly fitting together and taken apart.
Thus, a connector which is taken pressure and vacuum performance into consideration is scarcely on the market.
A connector for instrumentation used in atomic energy applications is required to be of a structure which prevents the leakage of fission product gas and simultaneously is desired to be compact in shape and to be of such a structure that numerous instrumentation wires can be taken out.
A connector which has previously been developed in the Japan Atomic Energy Research Institute is of a structure that the whole portions of taking out or exiting instrumentation wires are solidified with a resinous adhesive for the purpose of preventing the leakage of helium gas.
However, in such connector, solidified adhessive portions in a connector holder within housing and a sealing of taking-out mouth of instrumentation wire are peeled out by expansion and shrinking due to temperature change and other causes, and so, such a phenomenon that the pressure and vacuum performance deteriorates occurs frequently.